List of Global Extreme Wrestling alumni
The following is a list of performers who have appeared on Global Extreme Wrestling programming but are not currently under contract to the company, with title reigns and other notable achievements listed. =A= *Abyss (2 x GEW Tag Team Champion, w/ Alex Shelley) *Adam Aerts *James Airington *Alexis *Angel *Angelus Archer (1 x GEW Omega Champion) =B= *Bailey Callahan *Spencer Bartlett (FMWI entrant for GEW) *Batista *Eric Bischoff *Chase Bold *Ryan Brown *Sabrina Bryce *Elijah Burke (1 x GEW World Heavyweight Champion) =C= *Californian *Carlito *Carnage (2 x GEW Tag Team Champion, w/ Kane) *Jarred Carthallion (former General Manager) *John Cena *Chaos Kid *David Xavier Christensen, see DXC *Christian *Chronic *Ciara Jo (1 x GEW Intercontinental Champion) *Jonathan Collins (1 x GEW Tag Team Champion, w/ James Magnum) *Marissa Criteria *Mark Criteria *Aiden Cross *Cuervo =D= *Coach D'Amore *Allison Danger *Paul E. Dangerously *Christopher Daniels (4 x GEW Intercontinental Champion, former GEW World Heavyweight Champion) *Jay Dee *Deacon Delaney *Krissy Delight *Johnny Devine *Diamond *Chris V. Diamond *Johan Dietrich *DXC =E= *Lynn Eberlee (1 x GEW Women's Champion) *Edge (2 x GEW United States Champion, 1 x GEW Intercontinental Champion, 1 x GEW Extreme Chaos Champion) *El Mundo *Elnur *Josh Elwin *Eva *Curt Evans (1 x GEW No Limits Champion) *Daniel Evans *Deacon Evers =F= *P.B. Force *Rebecca Fusilli =G= *(The) Ghost, see Luke Mason *Ryan Gracie (1 x GEW United States Champion) *Morgan Greene (1 x GEW International Champion) *Velvet Grey (1 x GEW Women's Champion) *GunSlinger =H= *Kelly Hall (1 x GEW International Champion) *Jeff Hardy (GEW Hall of Fame, 6 x GEW World Heavyweight Champion, 5 x GEW Intercontinental Champion, 1 x GEW Extreme Chaos Champion, 2 x GEW Chaos Undisputed Champion, 4 x GEW Tag Team Champion) *Matt Hardy *Mike Harrison *Kanio Haven *Ryan Havoc *Dean Heartly, see James Dean Monroe *Hollywood Bull (2 x GEW World Heavyweight Champion) *Jennifer Hunter *Jeremy Hunter =I= *Luke Ingamells, see Luke Mason *Nathan Irwin (1 x GEW Intercontinental Champion, 1 x GEW Tag Team Champion, w/ Luke Ingamells) =J= *Jax *Chris Jericho *Dane Jerrus *Surge Joebot *j0k0re *Jayde Johns *Emily Jolie *Stacy Jones *Terri Jordyn *JS2 *JuggaNaut =K= *Kadence (1 x GEW Intercontinental Champion) *Kane (2 x GEW Tag Team Champion, w/ Carnage) *Kayla *Joseph Kane *Kelly Kaos *King of Sting *Owen Kennedy *Alex Klass *Knuckles (former GEW Grand Slam champion) =L= *Kurt Laker *Caspian Landon *John Bradshaw Layfield *Stephanie Levesque (former General Manager) *Salvatore Linguine *Lita (1 x GEW Intercontinental Champion) *Jabriel Lynch =M= *Zane Malik *Gabriella Martinez *Sabrina Martinez *Darren Mason *Luke Mason (2 x GEW Intercontinental Champion, 3 x GEW Tag Team Champion, 2 w/ Dean Heartly, 1 w/ Nathan Irwin Luke Ingamells) *Lloyd Matthews *Lauren McCarthy *Nic McGregor, see Nic Williams *Shane McGrath (former General Manager) *Stephany Mesa *Brooke Michaels (1 x GEW Women's Champion) *Melissa Michaels (1 x GEW Omega Champion, 1 x GEW Women's Champion) *Shawn Michaels (3 x GEW World Heavyweight Championship, 1 x GEW International Championship, Royal Rumble winner 2005, former Owner and General Manager) *Xavier Michaels (1 x GEW World Heavyweight Champion; former owner) *Midnight *Kade Michael Morrigan (1 x GEW Extreme Chaos Champion) *Slive Mundy =N= *Nightkrow =O= *Steve Ortiz *Cowboy Bob Orton *Randy Orton (1 x GEW World Heavyweight Champion, 1 x GEW Chaos Undisputed Champion, 1 x GEW United States Champion) *Scott Owens =P= *Phreak, see Nic Williams *Andy Phoenix *Beth Phoenix *Jay Phoenix *Jimmy Pope *Viktor Priest *Prince Nana =Q= *Oliver Queen (1 x GEW International Champion) =R= *Adam Ramsey (Commonwealth Cup finalist 2008) *Rapture *Jimmy Rave *Jack Razor *Alyssa Reagan *Steve Relic *Devin Rhys *Sawyer Roark (1 x GEW Tag Team Champion, w/ Reese Black) =S= *Nick Sanders *Shane Sanders, see Shane McGrath *Xavier Serikaz *Alex Shelley (2 x GEW Tag Team Champion, w/ Abyss) *Shiro *Frank Silva *SIN *Skiddalz *Slash *Kyle Smith *Tracy Smothers (former General Manager) *Pretty Ricky Stanton *Jack Stantz *Luna Starr *Trish Stratus *Stryfe (1 x GEW Omega Champion) *AJ Styles *Surge Joebot =T= *Lucy Taylor (1 x GEW Extreme Chaos Champion) *Myles Taylor *The Dealer *The Dragonheart *The Outlaw *The Phantom (1 x GEW Tag Team Champion, w/ Adam Cage) *The Rock *Debra Lynn Tiger *Andy Titsuhiro *Triple H (GEW Hall of Fame, 10 x GEW World Heavyweight Champion, 2 x GEW International Champion, 1 x GEW Extreme Chaos Champion, 1 x GEW Chaos Undisputed Champion, 1 x GEW Inferno Champion, 2 x GEW Tag Team Champion) *Julian Troy *James Tyler =U= *Undertaker (3 x GEW United States Champion, 6 x GEW Intercontinental Champion, 1 x GEW Inferno Champion, 1 x GEW Tag Team Champion) =V= *Vampiro *Venom (1 x GEW World Heavyweight Champion) *Victoria *Donovan Vittori =W= *Miguel Waterz *Nic Williams *Petey Williams (3 x GEW United States Champion) *Brad Wilson *Jen Wilson *Lee Wong (1 x GEW Extreme Chaos Champion) *Tony Wright (1 x GEW World Heavyweight Champion, 1 x GEW Chaos Undisputed Champion, 1 x GEW United States Champion) =X= *X-ecutioner *X-Pac =Y= *Chris York *Eric Young (1 x GEW United States Champion) =Z= *Zanatos *Drake Zine Category:Global Extreme Wrestling